


Fetus Slayer

by genitalherpes



Category: Halloween (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe is a way, Angst?, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, Feelings™, Fluff and Humor, Flustered Michael Myers, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Halloween (2007) - Freeform, Michael Needs a Hug, Multi, No Smut You Nasty, Oh who am I kidding, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Polyamory, Reader is a single parent, Reader-Insert, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Tired Reader, Unreciprocated feelings, also reader is probably like depressed or something, bisexual reader, but not older then michael, ig, im not sure honestly, just pointing that out cause i love my chocolate child, laurie loves the reader sm, michael is dummy thicc and the clap of his ass cheeks makes all the horny teens even hornier, poc daughter, reader is a little older then laurie, reader loves these two idiots, theo for short, they have a daughter named theodosia, this is all fluff, uhhhhhhhhhhhh, uwu uwu uwu, wait
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genitalherpes/pseuds/genitalherpes
Summary: “so uhh,,, you gonna introduce me to your knife wielding friend there laurie, or what?””just a simple story on a simple parent meeting a simple serial killer,,, simple, right?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this cause i needed to crank something out of my anus before spring break ends,,, also because i have no inspo 4 vesuvia apartments and i basically gave up on tumblr lol

 

**10:05pm**

 

 

 

   “y’know kid, the boogeyman’s gonna get ya’ if you don’t scurry off to bed” the tired voice muttered, finally grabbing for the overheating remote on the coffee table in front of them, as the individual swiftly turned the tv off, earning an audible groan from the smaller figure next to them. “aw, but i was watching that,,,” the girl in question firmly held onto her little rag doll as she was picked up from the waist, still frowning and grouching on how it was getting to the ‘good part’ and that you’d ‘rue the day she was allowed to watch excessive amounts of tv’. “oh come on sweet pea. you have school tomorrow,,, plus, we can have blueberry pancakes in the morning if you’d like” 

    she stopped, and then smiled slightly. she  _did_ like blueberry pancakes,, 

    clinging onto the adults sunken shoulders, a little yawn escaped the girl as she continued to mumble and blabber for a few seconds more. theodosia, the infant child in your arms, was no older then seven years of age. she started attending a small school a few blocks from your home, and ever since the two of you moved here she was having quite a blast. to be completely honest you were scared for how the move would effect your baby, but luckily she seemed to handle it with as much passion as your late wife had.

    _martha_. you winced. _martha was always so optimistic to change. only if she could see our baby now._ you’re wife had died in a fatal car accident a few years after the two of you had theo. you both joked that the birthing process was the hardest part in your marriage, but seeing her struggling to live on a cold, white, hospital bed was the hardest to witness of em’ all. you decided after that visit you didnt like hospitals anymore.

    the sound of something crashing to the floor caught your attention as you snapped out of your small trance. a little night stand, which was knocked over by your leg making contact with it, was now laying pathetically on the ground near your couch. picking it up with your free arm you set it back into the correct place before walking back up the stairs, where you initially intended to go. theo had now passed out into your arms, even with the little amounts of ruckus you were causing, and was still blubbering and cooing in her sleep. 

    a small grin settled on your features as the last steps were taken up the stairs, as you steadily made it to your girls room. theodosia’s bedroom, which was the biggest room in your whole house, was decorated from top to bottom in different floral arrangements of bouquets and flowers. but what would draw anymore to the room would be the massive amounts of toys and books that aligned the walls. not to mention the grand ass window that was in the center of it all,,, what could you say? spoiling your precious darlin’ was a great pass time.

    though that didn’t mean you spoiled the rest of the house. your home was minimalistic at best, as there weren’t many things you both needed besides paying the electricity bill and what not. 

    setting theo onto her small princess themed bed (and yes, she wanted a princess and the frog themed bed) you kissed her ontop of her beautiful dark cheeks, as she curled up further into the green sheets. on normal nights her dark brown orbs would stare at you with expectation of a goodnight story, but it seemed you were off the hook for tonight. turning the lights off as you existed her plant infested room, you proceeded your way to your own room— at least until the sound of your doorbell buzzed to life from downstairs.

    sighing, you glided a hand through your locks, before speed walking back to the ground floor. once getting to the main entrance you opened the door swiftly, instantly doubling over with relief when seeing laurie standing at the door. 

    “it’s a little late to be out and about, don’t you think?” the apologetic look on her face softened, as she giggled lightly. “yeah,,, yeah, you could say that. i,, erm— i’m sorry for intruding so late but, i don’t have my keys and my parents aren’t home. you don’t mind doing me a solid and letting me stay the night, right?” you furrowed your brows. “what type of question is that? get in here- you’re gonna freeze your tits off if you continue to stand there” 

    once more her smile was lit up, as she stepped into your warm abode. kicking the door back into place, you offered to get her something to drink (which she declined with a shake of her head) before asking her to follow you upstairs.

    laurie strode, daughter of _the_ strodes a few blocks down, had the tendency to do this every few weeks whenever her parents went off to go on one of their late night dates. for some reason, she would never go to the williams’s which were right next door, or to the shatner’s on the other side of the street when needing to stay the night,,,, instead, she walks three blocks over to your home and is always greeted by your tired, lazy grin. 

    _she_ _has_ _a_ _crush_ _on_ _you_. you frowned. shaking the thoughts out of your head, you flicked the lights on to your spare guest bedroom. inside were some things that laurie had left before on previous nights, ie. things like a spare shirt, toothbrush, etc. letting her step in, you murmured a good night and were about to step out but a small hand grasped lightly at your hand. being turned back around, those same hands wrapped around your midsection as she pulled you in for a hug. _god, she’s so short._  

    “thank you, again. i gotta stop telling you every time i come over but— thank you” she lets go after a moment and you frown inwardly; _don’t let go, plea—_  “it’s alright ms. strode. anything for a friend, am i right?” your tired grin never faultered as you turned around once more, ready to head off to your room for the night. “good night laurie”, “good night”

    hearing the door close, you headed off to your room in an almost total silence.

    _you have a crush on her._


	2. Blueberry Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mornings here and so is laurie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m cranking chapters out now cause i’m hella inspired and i missed writing uwu

**7:35 am**

 

 

 

 

your daughters smart.

    smarter then most kids her age, at least. she’s the type of kid who hides things neatly in the bottom of their lunch box’s so other kids can’t see it, and reads books with both big words and pictures in it since it’s just a hassle to hide a picture book in a dictionary. she pushes down on the tops of box’s to make sure their stable before jumping on them, or doesn’t jump on them at all. hell, just a few weeks back she brought home a jar of bugs and proceeded to search them up at a local library. (she also ended up reading the first few pages of some book a therapist guy wrote on some ‘devil’ patient; but you didn’t bother to read the back to care enough about the details before taking it away from her)

    she’s also smart in a way that seems cynical and calculating. she doesn’t mean to be, judging by how childish and unknowledgeable she is when dealing with certain topics, but she seems to put a lot of thought into things that could possibly concern her. example number one, you.

    when you first introduced laurie to theo, she was still in the middle of summer break. the last box’s had been unloaded from the moving truck and the people helping you set the cargo down had gotten their money and were about to leave. some neighbors from a few blocks down had also come over when spotting the two of you lugging everything inside (except granted, you were doing most of the work), and welcomed you both to the neighborhood. that’s when those small baby eyes spotted the difference in when you spoke to the friendly couple, and to their daughter.

    your regularly slouched figure stood a little taller, showing off the height difference between you and the blonde headed girl, as small sparks of red dusted over your ears and cheeks. your usually cool words were spurred and sorta rambling on into odd sentences, but laurie didn’t seem to mind— she seemed to be blushing too, anyways. when your somber eyes went from the shorter girl to theo, they seemed to widen. “and that over there is my daughter theodosia. theo, for short. come and say hi, darling” 

    it took her a surprising amount of willpower to not jump up and giddily hug the shit out of laurie, but the little girl managed to cheerfully greet them with a “hello!” before hopping over to hang on to your bigger hands. throughout the rest of the interaction, the strodes handed you a pie (quiche? you couldn’t quite remember) before being off on their merry way.

    like you said, your daughters smart.

    for the rest of the summer, she would bombard you with ‘when are you going to ask out the nice lady’ and ‘what if i ask her out for you?’ and all sorts of whatnot. you’d have to explain that no, you were not going to ask out ‘the nice lady’, and no, she didn’t have to ask her out for you. though you appreciated the effort. (also, how did she even know what ‘asking out it’ is? surely you gotta stop letting her go to the library alone’)

    she spotted all the clues before you did. _she spotted before you fell **hard**_. 

    the next few weeks after schools were up and running again, laurie had started to come stay over at your place. at first, you thought it would be temporary. but after seeing her every other thursday, you knew this would become a daily occurrence. she’d show up on the third week with a bag full of her clothes and that sweet sorry smile on her face and you knew you couldn’t say no. why would you, after all? you had enough room, it wasn’t like her staying here effected you in any way, and it sure as hell didn’t harm you. 

    oh, but it _did_.

    you know it did.

    how her small hands would linger for a little longer when she touches you, or how her witty comments held more endearing undertones,,, how her voice would soften when seeing you squirm at specific topics— always so quick to murmur  _sorry’s_ over and over again.

    she reminded you so much of martha and it _scared you_. it scared you to the bloody core of earth and back. it—

 

_**RING, RING, RING,** _

 

    the sound of your alarm clock causes you to snap your left eye open, your right eye being too lazy to follow the leader and start the day. the pitter-pattering of feet could be heard outside your door, reminding you that getting up would be to your best of interest. propping yourself up onto your arms, you gradually got yourself out of bed and into a hoodie, reflecting on what you dreamed about. it wasn’t really dreaming though, was it? it was more of a overly complicated thought you couldn’t quite remember. 

   you decide to ignore it, taking your medicine before heading down the stairs.

 

• • •

 

    the creaking of your door opening was enough to alert the two demons snacking away in your kitchen. the rustling sounds of bags and box’s being stashed away was prominently heard after several long periods of failed whispers, and it caused you to chuckle lightly as you entered the threshold. 

    laurie was holding a box of oats, studying the box art with way too much interest as she shifted awkwardly in her spot. theo was holding something behind her back, an angelic smile spread widely across her face, as she fidgeted with whatever was behind her. you pretended to not notice how tense the two of them were, as you went to grab for the blueberry pancake mix in the cupboard. “good morning you two,, i see you both woke up earlier then i did, which is great— can’t miss school”

    the air was still thick, but laurie somehow smiled nervously. “you’re making yourself sound older then you are, y’know.” she was right, but you simply continued to pour the mix into a big bowl. “no good morning?” you teased, going to get the milk from the fridge while turning right back around to pour it in the batter. “ah, i uhhh— good morning!” she squeaked, causing theo to giggle. 

    sighing out a breath, you continued mixing the contents of the bowl before turning around. “you seem tense laurie,,, you hiding something? possibly a secret that you’d like to tell your good pal here?” the pan had now been placed on the stove and the batter was sizzling in the melted butter. you decided to make regular pancakes for today. seeing how laurie stiffened, theo grinned.

    “the jigs up!” in a flash, theo was running out of the kitchen and out to who knows where, still holding whatever was behind her back as she ran; giggling profusely. you turn to raise a brow at laurie. she sighs as well. “we ate candy again. i know, dastardly of us, truly” she sarcastically exclaimed, noticing how your lips curved up a bit. god _she loved it when you smiled_.

    without breaking eye contact, you yelled out “theo if you don’t come back you’re not getting your pancakes!” and in a hesitant second, your daughter was running down the steps once more, head down in defeat. 

    “oh pumpkin, don’t be upset. at least you tried.” she pouted her usual pout, causing you to laugh as you flipped the first few pancakes. when the air smelled of nothing but blueberries and batter, you placed the golden blue beauties onto plates and served them up. you then proceeded to ask theo what she did with the candy. she shrugged, pretending to not know what you were talking about while gobbling up her food.

    after everything was eaten and laurie was on the verge of being late, you rushed them out the door and requested the older girl to walk theo to school. she agrees, giving you a quick hug before walking off hand and hand with your baby out the door. her arms still felt warm even when they weren’t around you, so you stood in the breeze for a bit, admiring how the trees were starting to turn into those lovely autumn colors.

    what you didn’t notice was a pair of piercing blue eyes staring at you from a few blocks away, watching as you looked back at the disappearing figures of both your daughter and laurie, before heading inside.

    you’d notice soon enough, however.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> player two enters the game.
> 
> ( UN-EDITED & NOT READ THROUGH )

**Author's Note:**

> god there are so many mistakes but whatever,, i’m to lazy/tired to fix them right now lmao


End file.
